


Took Them Long Enough

by Sayuki_Kagami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, HC that Lance is a pretty good tactician hence him being able to negotiate well, He is THE Space Uncle, Hunk is a ray of sunshine, I really tried to give Coran more parts, I'm ranting in the tags lol, Lance is more perceptive than what anyone gives credit too, M/M, Shiro and Keith are brothers, THIS IS THE LONGEST FIC I'VE WRITTEN, and vice versa, half brothers to be exact, keith was adopted lol, lance falls hard for keith, she is the sweetest I love her, space parents in action, wew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki_Kagami/pseuds/Sayuki_Kagami
Summary: On which Coran is a secret match maker, Pidge must be protected at all costs, Hunk's collecting all the food and everyone just wants to see their OTPs kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Aquaburst07](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Aquaburst07).



> My work for the Votron Secret Santa! Sorry it took so long AquaBurst07. There were a lot of complications since my laptop crashed and It took a while to recover the files. Hope this would be worth the wait!
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is unbeta-ed so feel free to point out any corrections!

10 years.

9 years, 10 months, 3 weeks and 5 days to be exact.

That was how long it took for them to defeat Zarkon. During the course of the past few years, the crew had started to visit Earth. It started almost a year into the whole Voltron thing. Surprisingly, it was Pidge who was the first to snap.

"I can't," the youngest member said, throwing her hands up in the air as she stomped out of the training room.

The remaining crew exchanged looks before Lance snapped out of it.

"I'll go after her." Lance volunteered, chasing after the brunette.

An hour later, Lance came back to the Lounge area carrying a sleeping Pidge. He set her down on the couch and tucked her in before making his way to the control room where Allura and Shiro were.

"We're going back to Earth." Lance said, crossing his arms.

"Lance, we don't have time for a vaca-"

"I said, we're going back to Earth."

"Lance."

"Princess."

"Lance, you know we can't."

"Why not?" The Latino frowned. "It would be a great morale boost for all of us. Especially Pidge. Shiro, Allura, she misses her mom. She left without saying goodbye. Pidge won't let it show but she's worried on how her mom is coping."

"We can't risk bringing the Galra there." Shiro said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Uh, no offense Shiro, but its riskier to NOT go back to Earth. Hear me out," he said, waving off their comments. "Shiro, the Galra were already on the edge of out Solar System when the got you and your crew. They were also on their way to Earth when we found Blue. Do you really think just cause we aren't there anymore, they'd stop their advances? The Earth is rich in resources. Plus, its better they know what's out there than knowing it too late." Lance softly said, glancing at Allura.

Shiro opened his mouth before closing it again, deep in thought.

"I suppose... a visit wouldn't hurt." Allura said, humming thoughtfully.

Lance broke out into a grin, striding forward to embrace the Altean. "I'm telling the others." Lance whooped before dashing out of the control room.

"Princess.." Shiro started.

"Lance has gotten better at negotiations, don't you think?" Allura hummed as she turned back to the star maps.

"He has." Shiro said, nodding. "Its needed for a paladin, since we are suppose to be ambassadors of peace."

"It'll come in handy in the future, trust me. Especially during Civil Wars, why...."

Shiro let out a small puff of a laugh as he watched the princess start to recall stories of the past.

\---

That was how they ended up back on Earth. Announcing their arrival was a big deal, because  
1)Aliens were real  
2)Takeshi Shirogane, missing pilot to the Kerberos Mission was back  
3)The missing students of the Garrison were found and,  
4)The Garrison had A LOT of explaining to do.

After all the formalities, meeting the world leaders, giving their warnings to the Garrison and the United Nations Security Council and arranging several interviews as well arranging the flights of their family members, the Crew of the Castle of Lions was severely tired out.

"I think I could sleep for a month," Keith yawned, cracking his stiff back muscles.

"I agree." Hunk groaned, loosening his tie. "While the food was worth it, I don't think I can attend any more meetings for the next week or two."

"Yea, well the plus side is we don't have too." Pidge grinned. "Allura promised us the day off tomorrow! Its when their flights arrive!"

"Wait, it's tomorrow already??" Hunk grinned, sitting up from the couch. "oh man, I can't wait to see my parents again!!!"

"You have Lance to thank for that." Coran said, smiling. "He convinced the Princess to make a stop over."

"Speaking of Lance though, has anyone seen him?" Hunk asked, looking for his best friend.

"Last I saw him he was flirting with some ladies," Keith replied. If he sounded a little bit bitter, no one said anything. "He'll turn up eventually."

"I dunno. It just makes me queasy not seeing him." Hunk sighed, standing up.

"He was with us on our way back. No need to worry." Pidge said, placing her hand on Hunk's shoulder.

On any other day, it would have been a funny sight to see, the Green Paladin having to tiptoe to reach the Yellow Paladin's shoulders but today, everyone was just to exhausted. Hunk gave in, sitting back on the couch when the doors open and Lance strode in.

"Why so gloomy. Missed me?" The Latino grinned, sitting down between Hunk and Keith.

"Unfortunately, yes." Keith grumbled, causing the others to stare at him. "What? Its weird not hearing Lance's whine every now and then."

"Hey! I'll have you know that my voice is lovely."

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy."

"Daaaaaaddddd."

"For the last time, I'm not your father." Shiro groaned but there was a smile tugging on the side of his lips.

"......space daaaaaad." Lance whined again.

"Get some rest, all of you." Allura laughed. "You have an amazing exciting day tomorrow."

"Yes Mom. Wouldn't want to keep our space parents up." Lance teased, winking at Shiro but earning a face full of pillow in return. "Alright, alright! Night guys!" He laughed, making his out of the room.

"Night," Hunk yawned, making a beeline for the door as Pidge followed, waving good bye.

"Dude where were you?" Hunk sleepily asked as they made their way to their rooms.

"Huh? Oh, I went to check up on Blue." Lance replied, smiling slightly. "She got nervous, you know? Being back on Earth and... I guess she was kinda afraid that I might not come back for her?"

"Because her last Paladin left her here?" Pidge softly asked.

"Yea... I guess she didn't want to be alone anymore."

"Sometime, I forget that they're actually sentient robots." Hunk sheepishly confessed, rubbing the back of his head. "I should probably give Yellow more love, huh?"

"I'm sure they'd like that." Lance grinned, bumping into his friend.

"Lance?" Pidge called, standing outside her room. "Thank you, really. For convincing them to take us back to Earth."

"Hey, you know I have a soft spot for you, pidgeot," Lance teased lightly.

"And the moments gone. You can ruined it with your lame ass Pokémon jokes," Pidge huffed, the bite in her voice was gone so they could tell she wasn't being serious.

"Shut up, you guys would be lost with out me," Lance laughed, reaching over to ruffle Pidge's hair.

"Probably.... not." Pidge laughed, swatting his hand away. "Goodnight guys."

"G'night," Hunk yawned, going into his room as the other two did the same. Tomorrow would be a new day and they needed their sleep. 

The next day was hectic. Pidge was bouncing up and down as they waited for their families to visit.

"I see the cars!" Pidge screeched, waving to the Garrison issued trucks.

"Pidge, calm down!" Shiro laughed but his warning fell on deaf ears as she ran forward to greet them, followed by Lance and Hunk.

"Mama!" Lance cried as the door opened, revealing an elderly Latina woman.

"Lance, hijo!" She cried, embracing the Blue Paladin.

Keith merely watched by Shiro's side as the other caught up with their family.

"Mom's going to visit too, you know." Shiro said, looking down at the smaller Asian male. "If you're comfortable, you can join us?"

"I... I'd like that." Keith nodded, tearing his eyes away from the scene as Lance's mother started to interrogate Allura.

It took a while to get every one settled as the last car drove in. An elderly Asian woman came out, standing proud as Keith and Shiro approached her, Keith stood a little way behind Shiro, chewing on his lower lip.

"Welcome home, son." Mrs. Shirogane said, embracing Shiro tightly.

"I'm home." Shiro replied, returning the hug with vigor.

She pulled away before eyeing Keith. "Get in here boy, you made your mother worry! Honestly, disappearing from the Garrison like that as well!"

"Sorry, ma'am," Keith said, keeping his voice from wavering as she embraced him.

"I keep telling you to call me your mother! Honestly, I wouldn't have adopted you if I didn't want to be your mom." She said, eyes twinkling.

Keith said nothing as he joined the hug, quietly sniffling. It felt good to be home.

That was the start of their yearly visits to Earth. Aside from keeping the Paladins sane, it was also a way to check up on the defenses they were building just incase of a Galra attack. Soon, other refugees also made their way there, helping with the building of the defenses as well as trading minerals and resources. Life was thriving.

\---

It was three years into being Paladins when the found the missing Holts. Hunk had managed to steal some Galra tech on their lasted mission of free some prisoners on a transportation hub. With a bit of time, patience and a lot of experience, Pidge had hacked into it and it was being translated into English when her software pinged. Data on two human prisoners were found.

"They're being kept on the moon of Tyavheln, found at the Bhirkam System. The moon of Tyavheln, Awidhrun, was rich in alloys used to make Galra technology, similar to the one on Shiro's arm." Pidge had explained later that night over dinner. "Due to the over mining of the Galras, the prisoners stationed their had to dig deeper, making the entire moon unstable from how it was being hollowed out."

"Which means we can't do a full frontal attack." Hunk frowned, playing with the goop. "It's like Balmera all over again, minus the planet actually being alive."

"Then we take the fight to us." Shiro said, flicking his hair off his forehead. "Divide and conquer, right? One team keeps the ships occupied, the second team goes in to extract and bring the, back to the ship."

"So who goes on which teams?" Keith asked, glancing at Allura.

"It may take a while for the prisoners to all be extracted." Allura missed. "It would be better if Hunk and Lance extracted."

"But-"

"Pidge, relax." Lance said. "Let Allura finish."

"Thank you, Lance. As I was saying, the Blue and Yellow Lions are better at taking hits than any of the others. They can easily hold their ground. The Green and Red Lions are faster, you can easily fly through the ships coming at you and cause confusion. The Black Lion will stay by the ship to help defend and chase off any stray fighters that come near our vicinity. Is that clear?" Allura asked, looking at them each.

A chorus of affirmative echoed the room before she nodded.

"I suggest everyone to rest up." Coran said, taking the plates. "We can wormhole there by tomorrow but for now, sleep is in order."

Another chorus of affirmative, followed by scraping of the chairs and the quiet whoosh of the doors was heard before everyone exited, off to their quarters for the last bit of decent sleep they might get for the next few days.

It took them 4 days to get all the prisoners free. By the second day, the Galra had realized what they were planning to do and tried to just dive bomb their fighter ships into the planet so that their would be no prisoners rescued.

Lance had lost count of the times they had to form Voltron to take down any ships escaping with the prisoners that were not their ships. By the end of the third day, more than three-fourths of the Galra ships were taken out and it seemed like now reinforcements were coming. On the fourth day, Pidge was reunited with her brother and father.

"Katie!" Matt shouted as she climbed out of the Green Lion, rushing to that oh so familiar voice.

"Matt!! Dad!!" She screamed, running to them and tackling them.

"Come on, let's give them some time alone." Shiro said, ushering the rest of the refugees into the ship, taking them to the healing pods to get checked over on.

For the rest of the trip back to Earth, Pidge was fretting back and forth between rooms, making sure that her family was okay. They had to make pit stops to drop the other aliens off and always, Pidge was worried that her family might just disappear all over again.

"They're not going anywhere, Pidgeot," Lance said one time while they were mind melding.

"I know... I'm just.."

"Scared? Its alright," Lance softly said. "After what they've been through, I would be too. But you can't keep on babying them or they'd just take in out on themselves."

"Alright.." Pidge nodded. "Tone it down, got it."

After their conversation, Pidge had, admittedly, been more relax. She started to tinker again with hunk in the hangers, working on more upgrades on the Lions to try and extend their cloaking devices. Every now and then, Mr. Holt or Matt would come in to help but they mostly left it to them.

It was during one of Keith's late night training sessions when he over heard Matt talking to Shiro at the star map room.

"I never got to apologize for what I did to you... back then at the arena." Shiro started. "Its my fault you have that limp?"

"Don't," Matt said, holding a hand up. "Don't beat yourself up over that. You did what you had to do and more. You made sure that I wouldn't have to go in there. If ai have to walk the rest of my life with a limp then so be it. It would be my reminder on how you gave up your own safety for me."

"Matt.." Shiro said, relief and pain coloring his voice at the same time.

"So if anything, I should be the one thanking you. Now come here and give me a hug. You look like a sad puppy who got its favorite toy taken away."

Keith heard some steps shuffling forward and an awkward pause. He quietly snorted to himself, shaking his head before going back to his own room.

\---

It was five years into being Paladins when Lance realized something. That somewhere along the lines of liberating planets, attending diplomatic missions and their day to day training, he had fallen in love with Keith.

It wasn't fast, like what all those movies had shown them. It was so slow, creeping up on him before making itself known as a firework explosion of feelings. It was different from the familial love he had for his family back on Earth or his family here in the Castle of Lions. This was intense, burning fiercely, beating down on him like the sun on the scorching desert. 

It was those quiet moments they had after missions, when Keith would sit down and lean on him. It was those late night conversations they had in the control room, looking at the stars. It was those fierce moments of sparing in the training room, laughter and harmless taunts to rile the other one up. It was the fear of losing him when Keith was far too long in the healing pod.

It was his smile.

It was how the corner of his eyes would crinkle up when he was happy.

It was the sound of his laughter.

It was the friendly touches they had.

It was the bumping of shoulders, the high-fives, the smiles from across the room.

It was Keith. It was always Keith.

So when Lance made this realization one night while they were all having dinner at the table, he couldn't help but stare at the Red Paladin.

"Lance, buddy? You okay there?" Hunk asked, waving his spork in front of him.

"Huh? Yea, just distracted." He nodded, standing up with his plate to keep it in the washer. "I think I might check on Blue first before heading to sleep."

"Don't stay up too late. We have a meeting with the Ropiforians tomorrow." Coran called as Lance made his way out.

\---

The Ropiforians were a curious bunch. They could have passed as humans if not for their midnight blue skin tone and oddly colorful hair. They were also taller than them, the average Ropiforian standing at 6 feet tall. But as much as their differences were striking, they were beautiful, graceful in how they walk and in their mannerism.

All of that made Keith like them less and less as he watched a Lance engage in conversation with a tall male, Keraketh. He stared sourly into his drink, trying to controtl his temper as Shiro and Allura secured an alliance with their leaders. Pidge and Coran had gone to talk to the mechanics and engineers about their tech. Hunk was talking to the chefs about the spices they had, telling them about the ones found on Earth as well. And there he was. Sulking like a child.

He downed his drink, the fruity goodness giving him a light buzzing feeling when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"They're about to start the music. Would you like to dance?" Lance asked as Keith turned around to face him.

The Blue Paladin's hand was extended but Keith merely stared. His smile faltered and his hand slowly started to drop before Keith finally nodded.

"Okay." The black haired male said, taking Lance's hand.

"Jeez, way to make a guy nervous." He murmured, smiling once again.

The two made their way to the center, Lance's hand on Keith's waist and Keith's hand on Lance's shoulder as the two spun around. Coran had added ballroom dancing into their training a few years back, claiming it was good for both diplomatic reasons and bonding with each other. Keith thought it was just another way for the older Altean to set Allura up to dance with Shiro. He snorted at the memory, remembering how Shiro had stepped on Allura's toes and how they couldn't even look at each other in the eyes.

"Something you wanna share with me, Keith?" Lance asked as they spun around once more.

"Nah, I'm good." Keith grinned, shaking his head. "Just remembering how awkward this used to be."

Lance let out a puff of a laugh as he shook his head. "Man, you're telling me. Remember how I had to slouch down because Pidge was so small?"

"Yea," Keith laughed. "She's grown up to be amazing though."

"She was always amazing." Lance proudly said, practically preening. 

Before Keith could reply, Keraketh had interrupted, tapping on Keith's shoulder.

"May I?" He asked, motioning to Lance.

"By all means," Keith replied, stepping back, slightly disappointed. He couldn't refuse him though. He couldn't risk upsetting them when they were just starting to get their much needed alliance.

Keith turned making a beeline for the drinks before leaving the noise of the room in favor of going to the balcony. Ropifor's 3 moons all shined brightly that night. Each its own magnificent hue of reds. Keith groaned, rubbing his face. He was so screwed. He had been harboring his crush on the Latino for the longest time and tonight, he just wanted to kiss his lips silly, he wanted to be the one making him laugh.

Letting out another groan, he took a sip from his drink.

"You know, Lance is looking for you."

"Leave me alone Shiro."

"Not until you go find him. You know you have to tell him sooner or later."

"I will if you tell Allura."

"What- there's nothing between us!" Shiro protested.

"I never said anything about anything happening between you two," Keith retorted, a smile tugging on his lips.

"So what happened in there?" Shiro asked, changing the subject as he leaned on the railing beside Keith. 

"Someone asked Lance for a dance."

"Before that. I saw how you were looking at him." 

"I wasn't-"

"You don't have to lie." His brother said, leaning beside him. "At least, not to me, right?"

"Shiro..." Keith sighed, shaking his head. "I don't want to ruin everything. I don't want things to get awkward because I fell in love with my friend."

"What?"

The two turned, seeing Lance looking at them with a shocked expression.

"You're... in love with me?"

"Lance, I... yes.." Keith answered, looking away as Shiro quietly slipped back into the ballroom.

"Look at me." Lance said, covering the distance between them.

"Please?" Lance begged when Keith refused to look up.

He could never really resist Lance. Blue eyes bet with violet ones and before Keith could say anything, Lance was kissing him. Keith practically melted into the taller male's touch, a quiet whimper escaping his lips when they parted.

"How long have you liked me?" Keith asked, his lips ghosting over Lance's.

"I can't.. exactly pinpoint it." He replied. "It just sort of happened. I just realized how much I started paying attention to you and how I always kept looking for you, how I kept looking at you. It crept up on me and well... here we are. You?"

"Ever since our bonding moment." Keith answered, smiling slightly. "God, you made me feel so anxious, waiting for you to come out of the healing pod. At first I thought it was irritation but then I realized... it was something else. I was afraid of losing you. Not in the same way I lost Shiro but... something more. And when you flirted with Nyma, yea, I was irritated but more so than that, I was jealous. I wanted you to look at me like that. I wanted to be the one you chased after."

"Keith, you don't have to worry anymore," Lance said, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist. "I'm here. I see you. I won't leave."

Keith's breath hitched as he allowed himself to rest his head on Lance's shoulder. Maybe this diplomatic mission wasn't so bad after all.

\---

It was seven years into their journey and more than half of Zarkon's empire had been liberated. All over the universe, planets were rebelling. Earth became a hub where diplomats can meet to discuss plans due to the thorough protection it was being provided. It was during this time that Team Voltron decided to take a breather. They had just come from another mission, interception stolen quintessence and returning it back to a dying planet while stopping a civil war from braking out due to the lack of resources. They had decided to visit Lance's place, at Varadero Beach.

Hunk's family owns a restaurant by the beach that they were always welcomed to. Children had flocked to them, asking for stories of their adventures of the aliens they met and sometimes, Allura and Coran would shape shift into them, just to amuse the children.

"You have that goofy look on your face," Keith said as Allura and Coran chased after the children with Lance and Hunk.

"Huh? What?" Shiro asked, glancing at his companions.

"You know. The one where you make googly eyes at Allura because you'r in loooooove," Pidge snickered, high-fiving Keith.

"Am I really that obvious?" Shiro sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Nope. We just know you too well." Keith hummed.

"For what it's worth, the Princess adores you." A cheerful voice to their right said.

"Coran??"

"Oh but you didn't hear that from me." The ginger haired male said, standing up, winking at them before joining back into the game.

"Just tell her already. Its painful to watch you two circle around each other. More painful than it was, watching Lance and Keith."

"Hey, we weren't that bad!"

"Puh-lease. We had a betting pool set up. I still can't believe you were the first one to fess up. Hunk earned a lot of money that day."

"You bet on us??"

"Hush, its not about you now, its about Shiro," Pidge said, waving her hand. "Ask her out on a date. Just the two of you."

"It'll never work out. We're co-leaders, she deserves someone better..."

"Takeshi." Keith called, reaching over to pinch his cheek. "Stop. You are amazing and any one would be happy to have you. Now you are going to march over there and ask her out or so help me, I'm calling mom."

Pidge snickered, amused at how someone so pale could get even paler.

"You wouldn't."

"You know ai would. Plus I'm telling mom who really destroyed her flower bed all those years ago."

"Quiznak, alright, alright, I'm going." The Black Paladin grumbled, making his way to Allura.

They watched as he pulled her to the side, talking to her as he rubbed the back of his neck. Allura's face was tinged pink as she nodded, smiling at him. Pidge grinned giving Hunk and Lance a thumbs up, causing the two males to laugh before Hunk explained to Coran what was happening. After years of trying to set them up, the two were finally starting to get the memo.

\---

So here there were, almost 10 years late. The last of Zarkon's army was defeated and the worlds started to heal. Team Voltron was still needed to mediate between problems but everyone was starting to pitch in. All kinds of species were starting to travel once more with out the fear of being kidnapped or forced into working for the Galras.

Lance looked at the stars, beside him, his boyfriend for 5 years was asleep. It will take some time but once everything is okay, maybe then he'd finally be able to take the next step in their relationship. But for now, they can sleep. After all, it took them long enough to get here.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> hit me up at my [tumblr](http://sayuki-kagami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
